A letter
by Sonar
Summary: New chapter: Blaze & Tempest finally confess their feelings and Blaze tells him something else. Tempest's thoughts and over reaction was updated!
1. A letter

Note: This is a poem to Tempest from Blaze.  
It was another day at doom council and Tempest was working at the counsel again. Dr.X had entered.   
Dr.X said," Tempest, w're changing course! Action Man was spotted in New york city!"  
Tempest said," I'm on it!"  
He typed in the coordinates as Dr.X had left. Blaze came in.  
Tempest turned around," Hey Blaze!"  
She nodded," Hey! I got something here for you!"  
She revealed a envelope that had his name on it. Blaze walked over and handed it to him.  
Blaze said," If you excuse me!"  
Tempest said," Go ahead!"  
Blaze nodded and then took off. She blushed as she exited the door.  
Tempest wondered," Who can this be from?"  
He took a set and propped his feet on the controls, avoiding to hit them. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It was folded neatly. He unfolded it and it said:  
  
Tempest,  
yellow hair  
bright green eyes  
weather boy  
lightning streak on your face  
pretty humorous  
come up with good Action man insults  
such as Action jock  
I can't stop thinking of you  
remembering that kiss  
I have dreams about you  
I can't get you out of my mind  
no matter how i try  
My heart melted when we first met  
I didn't know what I was feeling  
but strange emotions hit me  
I deny the fact it could be love  
I felt respected by you  
we are both the same age  
we both have powers   
we are also villains  
you comforted me  
you make me smile  
we help each other  
I give respect in return  
but being near you  
makes my pulse go rapid  
you are pretty smart  
and powerful  
with your power sticks  
shooting lightning  
I feel like a sister  
well more than one  
I try to hold my emotions  
but there was no luck  
my heart pounds  
having you around  
makes me feel special  
I think I love you  
I never figure out why  
but I'll understand someday  
-From Blaze  
  
Tempest had read the poem. It indeed made him smile.  
He said," That's amazing! She put her emotions in a poem!"  
He blushed as he was sitting in the chair. He suddenly took his legs off the counsel. He did seem surprised as his heart beated a tune. He folded it and placed it in his pocket. He sighed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.   
He thought," Her poetry is beautiful! I should write her one back!"  
Tempest pressed a button and the ship went invisible. He put his feet back on the counsel and relaxed due to the ship being on autopilot.He placed his hands on the back of his head. Then the airship began to take off. 


	2. A return letter

Part 2:  
  
The airship was moving along peacefully. Tempest was still on the bridge as he read the poem over and over. He found himself amazed with Blaze's poem. He was thinking of writing one back.  
Asazi entered and said," Tempest, you're off shift!"  
Tempest mumbled as he put the poem in his pocket," Snake!"  
Asazi said," I heard that!"  
She smacked him on the back and he grumbled in response. He placed his hand on the knob and left.  
He thought," Hmm, what to write her!"  
He entered his quarters and found a notepad and a pen. He took it and sat on the bed. He bent his knees on the bed as placed his back against the wall placing his pillow up so it would touch his lower back.  
He started writing:  
Dear Blaze:  
I loved your poem. It amazed me. You got good poetry skills but now I got one for you."  
He stopped and thought of one. He tapped the pencil against his forehead.  
He thought,"Hmm, what to say about her!"  
He started writing:  
Blaze  
brown hair and eyes  
shoots fire  
out of her hands  
makes me laugh  
makes me smile  
makes me feel like an insider  
not an outsider  
same age  
same size  
different powers  
True inner beauty  
the softness of your lips  
the softness of your hair  
smooth skin  
i remember the kiss  
never stop thinking about it  
but I have doubts  
having dreams about it  
when our lips first touched  
i remember holding you  
tasting your lips  
feeling comforted  
by your presence  
fighting together  
against action man  
making fun of him  
and his team  
working together  
sometimes have disagreements  
you're special to me  
i care about you  
I think i love you  
I'll figure it out   
someday soon  
-Tempest  
Tempest stopped and read the poem. He grinned as he folded it in half, his green eyes focusing on the paper. He than wrote her name on the paper. He sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed. Tempest placed the note in his pocket and walked out the room, opening his door. He walked down the hall. He found Blaze's quarters. The door was closed.   
He thought," Should I knock or should I slip the note under the door?"  
Dr.X startled Tempest," Tempest!"  
Tempest said," Yeah Dr.X?"  
Dr.X recalled," I thought you were on shift!"  
Tempest answered," Asazi relieved me!"  
Dr.X said," Carry on Tempest!"  
Tempest just nodded while his heart pounded. He nearly got a heart attack. He sighed and took the note out of his pocket.  
He silently whispered," Here goes nothing!"  
He set his hand on the door.  
He heard Blaze say," Come in!"  
  
In Blaze's quarters....  
Blaze was combing her hair as Tempest came in.  
Tempest said," Hey Blaze!"  
Blaze got out of the chair," Hey Tempest!"  
Tempest placed hand hand behind his back and closed the door. He than walked foward. He grabbed her arm so her hand would be in front of him and then he placed the note in her hand.  
He said," This is for you!"  
Blaze said," Thanks!"  
Tempest gave a nod as he released her arm," Excuse me!"  
She jumped foward extending her arm around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and gave him a warm embrace.  
Tempest said," Blaze, I..I...can't br..breathe!"  
Blaze said," Oops!"  
Blaze released him as Tempest said," You always know how to make me welcome!"  
Blaze blushed as he said," I got to go!"  
Blaze placed her head down and smiled," Go ahead!"  
Tempest said," See ya!"  
Blaze replied," Bye!"  
Tempest exited the room. Blaze looked at the note. She sat in the chair. She opened the note and read the letter.  
Blaze thought," He has a good choice of words! So orginal! So touching!"  
Blaze remembered when Tempest kissed her. She remembered how it felt. The moment was amazing. He has soft lips and his arms held her against the wall. His kiss was tender and warm.  
Blaze thought," The poem was so touching!"  
A tear slid out of her eye as she caught it. She set the note on the mini counsel which was a desk.Blaze than walked out of her room.  
Blaze thought," Do I love him?"  
Then Gangrene walked by, not noticing her. She sighed. Then Quake came passing by.  
Quake said," Blaze!"  
Blaze said," Hey Quake! Going for a stroll?"  
Quake said," Yeah! So?"  
Blaze asked," Can I join you?"  
Quake said," Go ahead!"  
Blaze came beside him and walked.  
Blaze said," Can I ask you a question?"  
Quake asked," What is it?"  
Blaze said," Well, I have a problem!"  
Quake said," Begin talking!"  
Blaze said," Anyway, I think I'm in love with this person!"  
Quake said," It's Tempest isn't it?"  
Blaze answered," Yeah! How did you know?"  
Quake said," Call it a guess! Who wouldn't fall for a beautiful woman such as yourself?"  
Blaze stood in front of him and said," Yeah! Who wouldn't? Quake, the thing is that I don't know if I should tell him?"  
Quake said," It's not easy but you should tell him how you feel when you're ready. Both you and Tempest seem close!"  
Blaze agreed," He's like a teddy bear!"  
Quake said placing his arm on her shoulder," Just go with your emotions Blaze!"  
Blaze jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Blaze said," We just won't tell him about that!"  
Quake said," Right!"  
Then we heard a voice say," Asazi, Tempest, Blaze and Quake! Report to the briefing room!"  
Quake said," Looks like we needed!"  
Blaze said," Yeah! Wonder what is going on!"  
Quake said," I don't know but lets go!"  
The two than jogged off.  
  
Briefing room...  
The door opened. The four villains entered and took their seats. Then Dr.X entered.  
Quake said," Hey! What's with the call doc?"  
Dr.X said," I got a mission!"  



	3. Mission

Chapter 3: The mission  
(This Chapter is dedicated to Dizzy)  
  
Dr.X looked at each of them.  
Dr.X said," We are now in new york city! I think I have a plan that will get Action Man down!"  
Blaze asked," So what's the plan?"  
Dr.X said," We are going to fight against Intercept and Action Man!"  
Tempest jumped out of his chair," You're kidding me!"  
Dr.X said," Sit down Tempest! I'm not joking!"  
Tempest sits back down.  
Quake said," i would have to agree with both of you!"  
Asazi said," It's such a risk!"  
Blaze stood up," I'm with you Dr.X! Intercept and Action man shall pay and we shall get them in one place!"  
Quake said," Well I'm in it too!"  
Dr.X looked to the other two.  
Tempest stood up," i won't let you guys have all the fun!"  
Asazi grinned," let's do it!"  
The six villains left the room.The blimp stopped as they turned it invisible.The ropes were thrown down and they each slide down including Dr.X.  
  
Meanwhile....  
Rikki said," Hey guys! I am picking up Doom council!"  
Alex said," Looks like this is it! Let's go!"  
Fidget said," Yeah!"  
Rikki said," We're fighting to the finish?"  
Grinder said," Seems so!"  
They exited the ship.  
  
Meanwhile....  
Quake said," Are you sure you know where you are going?"  
Dr.X said," Yes I do!"  
Dr.X pointed a opening in the sewer and then he fired at it.  
BOOM! The lid was there no more.   
Blaze turned and said," It's Action Man!"  
The villains turned as the car came to a halt. There was Simon Gray, Rikki, Fidget and Grinder. Rikki and Fidget were going to watch.  
Alex said," Looks like we're going down!"  
Then Intercept arrived with Diane Zervas and four agents with her. They all started climbing down. Tempest and Blaze were the last two. Then they started walking.  
Blaze said," Could this be the end?"  
Tempest said," I think not!"  
  
Later...  
They arrived at an underground arena. Quake, Tempest and Blaze awed.  
Blaze said to Quake," I thought we would never resort to this!"  
Quake said," Blaze, I agree with you on this!"  
Blaze demanded," Who's going to fight who?"  
Diane said," I'll go first!"  
Alex and Simon Gray had no disagreement. They already knew she was going to lose.  
Rikki announced," Representing the good guys is Diane Zervas and for the bad guys, it is Asazi!"  
Blaze said," Zervas is so going to lose!"  
Rikki said," The fight goes on for five minutes!"  
Asazi said," I'll chew you up and spit you out!"  
Diane said," You'll regret saying that!"  
Rikki said," And begin!"  
He took out a timer as the fight begun. There were kicks and punches.   
Rikki added," If you land out of the circle, the one remaining is the winner of round one!"  
Asazi did a trip kick but Diane jumped her feet off the ground. Diane made a punch but Asazi ducked and picked her up by the waist. Doom council was cheering as Diane was thrown out of the ring.  
Rikki said," Doom wins first round!"  
Quake said," Doom is the best!"  
Blaze said," Yeah!"  
Blaze took out her gloves and placed it on her hands.  
Quake said," Keeping your powers from escaping?"  
Blaze answered," Yeah! I'm scared!"  
Quake said," I don't know why you bother! You can control your powers! There are no rules!"  
Blaze replied," I'll take them off when it's my turn!"  
Action man came out. Blaze walked past Quake and stood by Tempest who looked at her.  
Blaze thought," Why did I agree to this?"  
Tempest saw a frustrated and confused look on her face.  
Tempest said," I'll go! This is for you Blaze!"  
Blaze widened her eyes and whispered," Don't do it!"  
Tempest said," No! I have to!"  
He turned to her.  
Alex said," Come on!"  
Tempest shouted," Just hold your Amp factor Action Jock!"  
Tempest placed his hands on Blaze's shoulder," Don't worry!"  
He placed a kiss on her cheek and left her.  
Blaze thought," i can't watch!"  
  
Next Chapter: Tempest fights Action Man. What will happen next? Will Tempest be hurt or will he win? How will Blaze feel? 


	4. Fight!!!

Chapter 4: Tempest VS Action Man  
  
Blaze thought," Why is he fighting? I wanted to fight Action man yet he stopped me. What is he wanting to prove?"  
Blaze put her hand in a fist and held it on her chest.  
She whispered," Tempest!"  
Tempest thought," I am going to do it! Blaze, this will be for you!"  
  
In the ring...  
Tempest was all ready to go.   
He said," Actionjock! You're going to be spat out like dirt!"  
He took out his power rods and fired. It made a dent in the wall. Then Alex charged but Tempest moved.  
Alex said," Hey! Now that was sneaky!"  
Tempest said," Villains are always that way!"  
Tempest charged lightning again and missed Alex. Tempest kicked Alex in the side.   
Blaze shouted as Tempest got kicked in the chest," Tempest!"  
Tempest was knocked out as Rikki said," Alex wins!"  
Team X-treme cheers as Blaze runs out. Blaze looked at him. Quake came out and took Tempest.   
Blaze watched beside Quake and said," Watch over him!"  
Quake said," Don't worry about it! He'll be fine!"  
Blaze looked down to Tempest and said," Tempest, I am doing this for you!"  
She touched his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. 


	5. Blaze's two rounder fight

Chapter 5: The next round  
Quake looked to Blaze with a worried look. Blaze looked back.  
Quake said," You don't have to do this Blaze!"  
Blaze said," I have to! Keep an eye on Tempest!  
Quake said," Will do but be careful!"  
Blaze placed a hand on his shoulder," Don't worry!"  
Tempest moaned as she gave her gloves to Asazi.  
Asazi said," Good luck!"  
Blaze smiled," I'll create my own luck!"  
Blaze walked out as did Alex.  
Rikki said," Alex, you're equal to her!"  
Alex said," I know!"  
Rikki cleared his voice," Time is 2 minutes!"  
Blaze grinned," Let the fight begin!"  
Rikki got out of the way.  
Fidget said," I bet this fight will come to a draw!"  
Grinder said," I know it will!"  
Rikki announced," And start!"  
Rikki hit the timer and the fight begun. Blaze and Alex started fighting against each other. He was surprised she wasn't using her power yet. He spoke too soon as Blaze began firing.  
Blaze said," For hurting a member of Doom, I give you this!"  
She fired as Alex dodged. There was 2 minutes and 15 seconds left as they continued. Alex punched but she caught it. Tempest recovered and looked as Blaze took a kick and flipped Alex. He hit the ground hard but she didn't hit him out of the ring.  
Blaze taunted," Is that the best you got?"  
Alex said," No, but I got more!"  
Alex charged but Blaze jumped, grabbing his shoulders and flipping, kicking him in the back. Then she grabbed his arm and did another flip.  
Quake said," That's has to hurt!"  
Tempest walked up and stood by Quake. Quake turned his head and saw Tempest watching. Quake caught him by grabbing his arm. He got dizzy. Tempest mumbled something to Quake and regained his balance, going to his feet. Alex flipped Blaze but she recovered and landed on her feet. Blaze panted while down on the ground. Blaze looked up with her head. She moved in time and moved her legs. Alex was in her leg's grip. Then Blaze squeezed her legs. Alex began choking as Blaze rolled her body, knocking Alex out of her grip and on the ground. Blaze recovered to her feet and wiped the sweat off her head. Alex recovered, gaining his breath. He came back up.  
Alex said," Nice move!"  
Blaze panted," Thanks! Let's continue!"  
Alex caught off guard but she moved her head in time. Then he punched her in the face. Blaze knee-slammed him in the stomach, followed by a kick.  
Quake shouted," You show him Blaze!"  
Blaze shouted," Count on it!"  
Alex said," Hey Blaze! The fight is still on!"  
Blaze rolled her eyes," Right!"  
She made a fighting pose and then they charged. Blaze did some dodging while Alex kept kicking and punching. Then they were fighting and dodging each other. Blaze fired and it made a dent in the wall.  
Fidget said," Go Alex!"  
Blaze thought," Time for a good move!"  
Blaze charged but Alex grabbed her arms and flipped her and then she did vice versa. Alex gasped in surprise as he slammed on the ground hard.  
Rikki shouted," Times up!"  
Fidget said," i knew it!"  
Blaze got to her feet and panted.  
Rikki announced," It's a draw!"  
Alex got up," Don't you just hate it when we're equal?"  
Blaze said," Yeah! I don't get much of a challenge!"  
Then at that moment, something happened.  
Alex shouted," Blaze, look out!"  
Blaze looked up and fired. Rocks were blown into pieces.  
A voice said," Thought I would never see you again Blaze!"  
Blaze growled," Prima Rage!"  
The villains and Team X-treme looked up and Blaze dodged an arrow.  
Blaze hissed," That's the worst shot I seen!"  
Prima said," Shut up Fireball!"  
Blaze said," No one, I mean no one never tells me to shut up! Come on down here menace!"  
Prima smiled," As you wish!"  
Prima jumped down and landed on her feet. Blaze just growled.  
Blaze said," You're so annoying Prima! Everyone in this room can easily defeat you!"  
Prima said,"When I saw Action man's car, I followed him!"  
Blaze predicted," Let me guess, you shot a tracer on his vechile and then followed him to the sewers?"  
Prima said," Very smart, Blaze!"  
Blaze remarked," Well, I'm not that stupid!"  
Prima held the crossbow," You're mine!"  
Blaze just laughed silently with an amused look.  
Blaze replied," Let me see you try!"  
Prima smiled," I like it when you say that!"  
Blaze said to Alex," Get off the ring!"  
Alex listened and walked to Simon gray and the team.Blaze got caught offguard with Prima's arrow. The arrow hit in the wall.  
Prima said," Are you ready?"  
Blaze smiled," Yeah! Do your worst!"  
Alex sat down on the box as his team and Simon came over.  
Simon said," Wonder what's going to happen!"  
Rikki said," I don't know but I think we should watch!"  
Blaze threw off her jacket and threw it aside. Prima began shooting arrows. Blaze dodged most of them as they flew right past her.  
Quake shouted," Watch out!"  
Blaze turned in surprise and an arrow went through her shoulder. Everyone gasped.  
Blaze said," That didn't hurt!"  
Prima's eyes widened in surprise as Blaze pulled the arrow out barely wincing. Blaze's wound healed.  
Blaze said," Want to try that again?"  
Prima said," Impossible! You should've been bleeding and fell down!"  
Blaze said," I am able to heal myself! Freaky, huh?"  
Prima gulped," You think that scares me?"  
Prima shot towards the ceiling.  
Asazi said," Blaze, watch out!"  
Blaze looked up in time and moved to dodge some rocks and she thought she dodged them all until she looked up. Blaze caught it in her hand and lit her hand on fire. She closed her eyes and destroyed the rock. Blaze left her hand lit, opening her eyes and the dust cleared. There was some dust on her face but seemed to have a smile on her face. Pieces of the rock that was destroyed, came flying down and hit the ring.   
Prima remarked," Show-off!"  
Blaze announced," I heard that!"  
Blaze and Prima locked their eyes as Prima held her crossbow, ready to fire.  
Asazi than took her crossbow and fired, hitting the crossbow Prima held.  
Blaze smiled," Thanks Asazi!"  
Asazi said," Anytime! Why don't you take a rest and let me deal with this assassin for you?"  
Blaze said," Don't worry Asazi! First, let me fight her! You can have her after me!"  
Prima said," Quit your talking fireball and let's continue!"  
Blaze said," My! My! Aren't you the impatient one!"  
Tempest just watched as Blaze fired at Prima's crossbow.  
Blaze added," How about some physical contact?"  
Prima grinned," Your so fried!"  
Blaze and Prima charged and started kicking and punching. Prima was kicked back but ran for her arrows. Blaze ran behind her and jumped on Prima. Then Blaze grabs her arms and pulls Prima up. Prima groaned in pain but then made a fast move. Blaze impacted the wall.  
Alex commented," That's got to hurt!"  
Blaze coughed, having the air knocked out of her.  
Dr.X shouted," You can do it Blaze!"  
Quake said," Get up Blaze and show Prima what you're made of!"  
Blaze opened her eyes as Prima had her crossbow pointed at Blaze.  
Prima said," Say goodbye!"  
Blaze didn't seem that shocked.  
Blaze said," You destroy me? That's a laugh!"  
Asazi got the crossbow ready. Prima shot the first arrow as Blaze moved her head to the right. Blaze pressed her hands on the wall and pushed herself off. Prima continued shooting her arrows. Blaze got shoot in her back by surprise. Tempest felt his rage building up as Blaze took another arrow in the shoulder when she turned. Blaze really was mad.  
Prima said," Take this!"  
Another arrow was shoot but it didn't hit Blaze. Blaze saw it hit on the ground near the left side on the wall. Blaze turned her head as Asazi came out.  
Asazi said," You hurt my friend! Now you will pay! Blaze, get off the ring!"  
Blaze panted as she pulled out the arrow that was in her back. Blaze let the wound healed but she wouldn't pull out the other arrow. She ignored the arrow in the shoulder so she didn't bother to pull it out. Blaze didn't listen but fired at Prima Rage. Prima screamed as she hit the wall hard. Blaze continued firing but she was beginning to feel faint. Quake, Dr.X and Tempest came out. Quake caught her and layed her on the ground. Tempest kneeled down and looked at Blaze. Quake held her upper body and pulled out the arrow. Blaze's breathing was going rather slow. Asazi used the arrows and pinned Prima to the wall before she fell down. Team X-treme came out as Dr.X checked her pulse. Tempest felt a bit guilty as he held his face in his hands. Blaze moaned as she opened her eyes.  
Alex said," Blaze, are you okay?"  
Blaze said," Barely! All the fighting made me tired!"  
Tempest sighed, looking up," Are you okay?"  
Blaze answered softly," Yeah! Why are you asking?"  
Tempest said," You were shot by the arrows!"  
Blaze said," You know I heal from the wounds I get!"  
Tempest hugged her, suprising her.  
Blaze said," That fight against Prima was for you! Why did you not let me fight Alex first?"  
Tempest said," I just felt like it Blaze! I felt like risking my life!"  
Blaze said," I know you got more of a reason!"  
Tempest said," Later!"  
Blaze winced as Quake said," Blaze, you're bleeding!"  
Blaze said," This wound will take time!"  
Grinder said," Here! I brought an aid kit!"  
Tempest released the hug as Blaze grab his arms. She felt a bit pale as Dr.X took the aid kit and tended to her wound. Asazi came over.  
Blaze smiled," Thanks Asazi!"  
Asazi said," Anytime!"  
Quake said," We better get you out of here, Blaze! You don''t look well!"  
Blaze said," Must've been the heat put on me during my two fights!"  
Alex said," Blaze, I must say that even if you are equal, you can beat me anyday!"  
Alex panted as Blaze said," Guess I am bit more of a challenge to you!"  
Tempest said," We better go!"  
Tempest pulled Blaze up to her feet.  
Quake said," Nice work Blaze!"  
Blaze said," Thanks!"  
Dr.X said," We'll get you next time Action man!"  
Simon said," We'll count on it!"  
Alex said," Now you better recover, Blaze!"  
Blaze smiled," Count on it! We will get you next time!"  
Then they walked out with Team X-treme behind them. Quake caught up to Blaze.  
Quake said," Are you going to tell him?"  
Tempest overheard as Blaze answered," Don't worry Quake! I will! I just don't believe I went out on a rage attack on Prima Rage!"  
Quake said," Why did you do that?"  
Blaze answered," I just don't know!"  
Asazi came up," Nice attack Blaze! I didn't know you had it in you!"  
Blaze said," i didn't know that either!"  
Asazi walked foward with Dr.X and Gangrene.  
Quake said," Blaze, It might of been your rage that let out an attack like that!"  
Blaze agreed," Probably! Thanks for the support though!"  
Quake smiled," Anytime!"  
Everyone had came to the end.  
Blaze sighed to herself," Glad, I have healing ability!"  
Tempest walked past the two, feeling like he was not having a good day. He had fought against Action man and failed and Blaze took his place. Dr.X grabbed his hands and climbed on the ladder, followed by Asazi, Gangrene, Tempest, Simon Gray, Team X-treme, Quake and then Blaze. Blaze found it hard to climb. She found that she felt some pain.   
A voice said," Grab my hand!"  
Blaze looked up and seen it was Quake. She reached her hand out as Quake grabbed it and pulled her up.  
Blaze smiled," Thanks Quake! My shoulder was being a pain!"  
Quake said," Anytime!"  
Team X-treme got in the car and drove off.   
Dr.X said," Let's go!"  
Dr.X's team took off and walked off to the blimp. Tempest walked up to Blaze.  
He whispered," Good work Blaze!"  
Blaze heard the comment and turned to see him walk in front of her. Tempest seemed to have a smile before he let it slide.  
He thought," I tried to fight for you and I failed!"  
Blaze seemed to had a concern as she sighed. The blimp appeared as Asazi, Gangrene and Dr.X grabbed the ropes and released them, climbing onto them. Quake then grabbed on and climbed. Blaze knew she couldn't climb yet. She had to wait to get on the ship so she could recover. Tempest was the only one down. She held her hand on her arm and looked down. Tempest turned and came over to Blaze. Tempest placed a hand on her un-injured shoulder as she looked up.  
He smiled," Come on! I'll take you up!"  
Blaze said nothing as Tempest wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the ropes. Tempest grabbed on the rope and the ropes were pulled up. When they got up, Dr.X helped Blaze get up while Tempest got in on his own.  
Dr.X said," Blaze, I am impressed you managed to hold on for that long!"  
Blaze blushed," It takes more than one person to defeat me! That was some two rounder fight against Alex and Prima!"  
Gangrene said," You really put up a fight!"  
Blaze said," Yeah, I guess! I'll think I'll go to my quarters and try to heal the wound!"  
Dr.X said," You do that, Blaze and get a bit of rest! That isn't the last time you'll see Actionman! Quake, take her to her quarters! Asazi and Gangrene, you're on shift!"  
Blaze went to Tempest and whispered in his ear," you did a good fight too Tempest!"  
Tempest suddenly blushed as Blaze went and joined Quake.  
Tempest thought," I failed in a fight and all Blaze says to me that I fought well also?"  
He added with a smile, rubbing his head," I'll never figure her out!"  
Quake had walked with Blaze to her quarters while Dr.X grabbed Tempest.  
Dr.X said," Check on Blaze in 2 hours and make sure she's okay!"  
Tempest said," As you wish, Dr.X!"  
Tempest took off, getting Dr.X's arm off him. Tempest then walked away to his quarters. He blew a sigh and rustled his hand in his hair.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Quake had got Blaze into her quarters.  
Blaze said," Thanks Quake!"  
Quake smiled," Anytime Blaze!"  
Blaze sat down on her bed as Quake came over and sat beside her on the right side.  
Quake said," you know you can't hold it forever!"  
Blaze sighed," I know! I just don't know how to tell him!"  
Quake said," It's all in the timing! Like I said, listen to your heart!"  
Blaze said," I guess!"  
Quake winked with a smile," I better let you recover now!"  
Tempest stopped in his tracks.  
Blaze said," Quake, those fights were too much. Why didn't I let Asazi, Dr.X or you take my place?"  
Quake said," You wanted to fight for what you believed in. There's nothing against that!"  
Blaze replied," I guess!"  
Quake said," You were pretty good! You showed that Prima Rage!"  
She smiled," Yeah! I better recover. Quake, you can leave now!"  
Quake said," Get well, Blaze!"  
Blaze winked," Bet on it!"  
Quake walked out and closed the door. Tempest was in deep thought with his eyes halfway open as Quake didn't notice him. Quake just walked by him. Tempest than continued walking. He looked like he was looking to the ground as he walked to his quarters. He opened the door and walked in. He threw off his power sticks and set them down. He sighed as he moved his arms to the back of his head. He bent his knees on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
It was 1 hour and a half hour later when Blaze ripped off the bandage and felt blood going down her arm. She closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of the blood. She got up and moved her legs holding her hand to the wound as she moved her legs off the bed. Then her wound began to heal as she moved her hand off the wound. Blaze felt no pain as the wound completely vanished out of her sight. Blaze stood up but collasped. Tempest was going over and heard a noise.  
Tempest thought," That came from Blaze's room!"  
Tempest started going to a run, running to her quarters as fast as he could. When he arrived, he opened the door and saw Blaze was on her knees and panting rather fast. He ran over.  
Tempest kneeled down and asked," Are you okay?"  
Blaze panted for a reponse. He got his arm under hers and pulled her up. Blaze's body felt limp as he moved her back to the bed. He set her on the bed and sat beside her. Tempest moved his eyes as Blaze fell against his shoulder. He blushed in surprise as she moved her hand on his lap. He noticed how pale she look as he placed his right hand on her hand.  
Tempest repeated sounding concerned," Are you okay?"  
Blaze answered," I don't know!"  
Dr.X's voice rang through the airship saying," Doom council members! Report to briefing room."  
Blaze said," Might as well see what he wants!"  
Tempest replied," Yeah! Let me lend you a hand!"  
He helped her up and got her out. They walked through the hallways. They arrived outside the briefing room as Tempest opened the door. They walked in to see the others.  
Dr.X said," There you two are!"  
Blaze said," Sorry about that!"  
Quake noticed," You'e pale!"  
Tempest said," I noticed it too!"  
Dr.X said," I'll do a check-up on Blaze but I got a surprise! Blaze, we're going to give you a celebration!"  
Blaze mumbled weakly," For me?"  
Dr.X said," Yes! You had put up a good fight!"  
Tempest than walked and set Blaze in a chair. Blaze sat in her chair placing her upper body down to her knees. She took deep breaths. Tempest sat down beside Blaze in the chair on the left side.  
Dr.X said," I'll give you a check-up now Blaze and then we'll have the celebration."  
Blaze sighed as Asazi and Tempest got Blaze to bridge. Dr.X dismissed everyone.  
  



	6. Blaze's thoughts

Chapter 6: Blaze's thoughts  
  
Blaze's POV  
  
As Dr.X does the check up, i think of the fight. Was I getting revenge for Action-jerk knocking out Tempest? I had deep feelings. I want to know why my rage built up inside of me. Was it my dark power trying to break free? I been trying to contain my hidden power and it almost released. I felt the color return to me as Asazi brought me water. Maybe, I can finally confess my true feelings to Tempest. Quake even tells me to listen to my heart. I felt a gaze on me. I turned my head and saw Tempest's gaze. He made a small noise and turned away, blushing.  
Dr.X said to me," You're going to be okay!"  
I said," I would like to rest a bit longer!"  
Dr.X said," Sure!"  
I took the glass off the table and took 2 sips out of the glass. I than kept drinking out of the glass. When it was emptied, I set it down and jumped off the table. I looked at Tempest. I couldn't tell him yet. I knew it wasn't time but when will it be time? Should I tell him after the fighting is over? No, the fighting never stops. Tempest had made me feel like part of a team. He's more than a friend. At first, he acted like a brother but now it seems like there is more. I couldn't love him though. I would put both his and my life at risk and we couldn't afford to show emotions on the battle field. If Prima found out, Tempest would be hurt. Why did I join in the first place. I got hidden powers that can destroy both Doom council, Prima Rage and yes, even Alex. This hidden power have kept me away from everyone. If I told him that I loved him, will he be able to handle it. I haven't told anyone yet. The hidden power could even destroy the world.   
I had to contain my power and get control but it almost released. I couldn't bear the rage and that what caused me to attack Prima Rage. My hidden power acted up and attacked. I can't tell anyone. It's a real threat and if I tell anyone, it could get worse. I did admit I was afraid to love but I was pretty strong now. I always was. I barely had no fears but I always cared for my team. I even cared for my old team before I informed them I was leaving because I didn't know to to control the power. My other fear was not able to keep the hidden power in. I know my power will release. I sighed and walked off the bridge as Tempest looked. Tempest set in the coordinates and turned the blimp invisible. Then Tempest and Quake walked off leaving the three. I looked back and waited for the two.  
I said placing her hand above her forehead," This is one tough day!"  
Tempest concured," i would have to agree!"  
Quake said," It's been one tough day for you, Blaze!"  
Tempest added," For all of us too!"  
I stopped in my tracks as I arrived at my quarters.  
Blaze said," See you guys later!"  
Quake said," Yeah, I'm on watch!"  
Quake walked off, his feet making noise as he walked down the hallway. I looked up to Tempest.  
Tempest spoke," I got to go! You get some rest, Blaze!"  
Blaze said," You should too!"  
Tempest just nodded instead of talking back to me. He turned his back and walked off to his quarters. I was suprised when I didn't see his powersticks on his back. I than sighed and turned, taking my hand off the front knob. Then I walked in and touched the back knob. Then I closed the door. I than jumped on the bed.  
This was just a eventful day for me. 


	7. Tempest's thoughts

Chapter 7: Can I tell her?

Tempest's POV

All I could think about was Blaze. I don't believe how she had risked her life. I never seen her burst her power out like that. It's like she is hiding something that she did not any of us to know. It seems that are power is strong. I care for her so much. She seems like she is scared to love someone just because of a serect. I could tell she was hiding a serect. I was resting in my quarters thinking of why she was fighting. Did she have her reasons? Was it for revenge or was it for me? I did see her reaction before I blacked out. It was like she had growing rage and she seemed more powerful than that Action Jerk. Maybe that was why she had the name Blaze but it was hard to really know why. I was worried about her. I have strong emotions towards her but can I tell her? Can I tell her how I feel for her? Blaze was really a beautiful person.

I can still remember that kiss. I think I never will. It was a first kiss for me. I didn't know what came over me but I guess I was love-crazy for her. I could not even explain why I just decided to kiss her but it was obivious that it just happened. I may of taken advantage but it was not to confuse her. I just had had to let her know. Just thinking about it, brought up a blush up my face. I just don't know why she has some regret or something in her eyes. I am so not a coward but why should I be nervous? Will I be able to tell her and will I have the chance to?

I than stood up and picked up my power sticks off the table, placing them together before placing them on my back. I don't believe that so much have happened. Prima Rage will pay for hurting her. I felt my rage grow for a second before calming down. I knew I could get easily angry but I'm glad that Blaze is okay but the wound in her shoulder was what I worried about. Still, I had also realized that during the fight, I had embraced her. I was not sure why I was acting the way I was when I should be remembering that everyone was there when that attack happened.

I feel like I am questioning myself and my life as well. I wonder if I really love her but I don't know what to think. I couldn't tell her. Not yet. When will I tell her? I will have to tell her soon.

I thought," When will it be the right time?"

Sighing softly, I had found myself wandering off into thoughts, thinking about the times that I had shared with her since she had joined the team. For now, I know that there was plenty to think about and at this point, anything could happen at this point. 


	8. Over-reaction

Chapter 8 :Over reaction Author's Note: I made some changes but there is still more to come.

Hours has passed and Blaze was in the cargo knew the party was about to start but she was having second thoughts. She placed her hand on the window and sighed.  
She thought," I got to tell him but I feel like it isn't time yet!"  
Her heart began to pound as she looked away from the window and exited the room. She closed the door and walked down the hallway to the bridge. She sighed and continued walking with her head down.  
A voice called," Hey Blaze!"  
She looked up to see Quake. She stopped in time to avoid bumping into him. Still it was even a miracle that with his suit on, he did not cause any earthquakes on the ship. Still, it made for something interesting when Blaze had talked to him despite the fact that they had a difference in personality. Blaze said," Hey!"  
Quake said," I knew that I almost surprised you!"  
Blaze nodded as the two walked together. Tempest was walking but saw some shadows. He took cover as he listened.  
Blaze said," Quake, it feels strange! That fight must've changed me!"  
It almost sounded unexpected to hear that from her. Quake said," The right influence can change a person to a good guy or a bad guy but you sure put a fight!"  
Tempest continued to listen.  
Blaze spoke," Yeah, I guess it was some fight."  
Quake questioned," What do you mean some fight?"  
She nearly felt herself stop breathing as he managed to add something more.  
Quake added," You just risked your life out there when Tempest got knocked out and you faced what's her name and took a very good risk instead of letting someone else take your place!"  
Blaze said," Her name is Prima Rage and what I did out there might of not been the smartest move. That was being very stupid! I made a stupid move for nothing."  
Tempest looked as Blaze lit her fist and hit the wall. She had been trying not to let her emotions show yet she managed to shed a few tears.  
Blaze said," I was so stupid!"  
Quake said," Hey, take it easy, Blaze."  
Blaze shot back," I fought just because of one life!"  
Quake said," No, you didn't. You fought for your friend and for what you believed in!"  
Quake placed a hand on her shoulder as some of Blaze's rage grew. It was a good thing that she was wearing gloves right now otherwise Quake might of felt her wrath.  
Quake said," Take it easy! I know that you feel mad!"  
Blaze said," You bet that I do! Why must I keep doing the stupidest things?"  
Quake said," Don't ask me but I'll give you a few minutes!"  
Blaze said," I'll be there in a few minutes!"  
Quake mumbled," Sure thing!"  
Quake walked off and left Blaze there.  
Blaze then heard another voice," Blaze, you are not stupid! Even I act stupid at times even if I am a genius!"  
Blaze whispered," Tempest!"  
Tempest walked out with a bit of a funny face. He had a worried yet a sympatheic look on his face. It almost did not seem like him to even show that kind of expression on his face. He walked over to her as Blaze turned away and bit her lip. Blaze collasped on her knees and looked to the wall. Tempest continued walking over as Blaze recovered, getting up.  
Blaze said," I am surprised to hear you say that!"  
By the sound of Blaze's voice, she sounded insecure. Tempest was just trying to ease the mood that had been just happening before he stepped in. However, he was not sure how she even took it.  
Blaze thought," I got to get away!"  
Tempest said," You got quite a punch!"  
He was motioning to the punch that Blaze did.  
Blaze replied," Huh?"  
Blaze looked up and blushed, feeling silly. She saw the dent she made in the wall as she wiped her tears. She was tempted to touch that hole she made but decided not to.  
Tempest asked," Are you okay?"  
Blaze replied," I'll be fine! Maybe, I was just over reacting to all that happened!"  
Tempest said, Yeah, I been thinking of that too! Well, we might as well get going to the bridge!"  
Blaze's face turned back to normal," Right!"  
However, things would not even go as planned as they were suppose to be walking to the bridge. He even could not understand why he just had to feel this way right now. He knew that if he had acted on his feelings now, it might cause just more than simple confusion. Still, he had wanted to be able to express himself. The two had became so close and now, he could tell that he had no control of his movements right now as he looked towards her.

In a simple act of vunerability, Tempest grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. Blaze's eyes widened in surprise as he touched her face. Tempest pulled her in and surprised her with a kiss. 


	9. Thoughts and feelings

The letter  
  
Chapter 9: Feelings  
  
Tempest pulled her in close.  
Tempest thought," What am I doing?"  
Blaze thought,"Man, he is such a kisser."  
Blaze's left eye opened seeing Tempest with a relaxed look with his eyes closed. She closed her eye and enjoyed the moment. She touched the side of Tempest's head. Blaze's right eye twitched as he moved her free arm to his back. He held her arm with a easy and firm grip. The hand that was on his head, moved to his shoulder. Blaze felt like she had a sad expression but yet delighted of this.  
  
Blaze's POV  
Yet again, my emotions are rising. I felt like I was going to lose my breath. My body began to feel weak as he slowly pulled away. I don't know why I feel like crying. I collasped as he caught me. I fainted in his arms.  
  
Tempest's POV  
As I released her from the kiss, I notice she was going weak. I caught her as she began to collaspe. Her hair fell on her face as I kneeled down. I placed her head on my arm and the rest of her body was on the ground except for part of her upper area. I held her left hand pulling it up so it kind of reached above her. My heart pounded as I placed her arm to her chest. I looked at her as I brush her hair off her face. Her hair felt soft as I fiddled around with it. My body had felt tensed and I felt concerned. I tapped her face gentley.  
She whispered softly after moaning," Tempest!"  
I just sighed as I pulled her up to her feet. I set her against the wall as she grabbed my arms for balance. At first, I was going to use my power sticks to revive her but I thought that wouldn't be smart.  
  
Blaze's POV  
What am to do? I was caught at my vunerable moment again. He always get me when I'm vunerable moment. I got to tell him how I felt. My heart pounded as I looked into his light green eyes.  
I acted professional," Thanks."  
I had to hide my feelings for the moment. I can't let him know, not yet.  
I continued talking," W---We bet---better get going."  
I was stuttering as I felt like my body was shaking.  
Tempest replied," Right." 


	10. What to think

Chapter 10: What to think  
  
Tempest's POV  
I swore I just heard her stutter as she regained her balance. I gave her some space. I was about to ask her if she needed any help walking but she turned her head and walked past me. I don't know what is going on but I so want to tell her how I feel. When will be the right moment? Do I have to wait. I shook my head and caught up to her. I was thinking about her as she kept her eyes foward. I think that she was caught offguard. Either that or she was mad at me. I did catch her while she was vunerable. I let my arms stay at my side. My heart pounded very fast as I stayed a few steps behind her.  
  
Blaze's POV  
I clutched my hand into a fist. I don't know what to think of Tempest. I keep thinking of him and how we somehow felt so close. We had moments when we really got close. I remember every moment of spending moments with Tempest. First, I was friends and now, I feel like I belong to him. I could hear Tempest's footsteps as I blew out a sigh. We arrived at where we wanted to be and we went in. I felt Tempest's gaze as I let out a short blush.  
  
Asazi's POV  
I saw Blaze with Tempest, coming in. Blaze had crossed her arms as Tempest just walked past her. I walked over to Blaze.  
I said," Got feelings for him?"  
She asked," How did you know?"  
I answered," It can be easily spotted."  
She said," How will I tell him?"  
I answered," It comes natural. The words come after."  
She sighed and turned her head. I saw Tempest, looking at the window.  
I said," You got to follow your heart and not hold back."  
She said," We are all villains and I am in love with Tempest. It's hard to express the feelings for him."  
  
Blaze's POV  
Asazi said," Villains can love too."  
I admitted," I'm afraid. I am not sure if it is the right time. We are still dealing with Action Man and his team. We could put our love and life at risk. How will he react?"  
Asazi said," You keep asking yourself if will love you back."  
I said," You got me there."  
Asazi smiled and put a hand on my shoulder," Don't worry about it. You'll find out when the time is right."  
I sighed as she took her hand off my shoulder. I had to smile back.  
Asazi said," Let's enjoy your victory party." 


	11. The three little words I can't seem to s...

Chapter 11: The three words I can't seem to say  
  
Blaze's POV  
I sighed but I knew Asazi was right. I would have to tell him. The question that plagues my mind is what would his reaction be? What would he say to me? When will it be time?  
Asazi and I joined the others.  
  
Tempest's POV  
I saw Blaze talking to Asazi. It was obvious that I was in love with her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I was scared to tell her. Those three words are hard to say. I got to tell her but when. How would she react? How do I tell her that "I love her"?  
A voice said," Tempest, I know how you feel for her."  
I jumped and turned. It was Dr.X.  
I said," How did you know?"  
Dr.X answered," You really showed how much you care for her. You got to tell her how you feel."  
I asked impatiently," How can I?"  
Dr.X answered," Act natural. The words will come after."  
I sighed," It just might work."  
Dr.X said," Just don't worry. When the time is right, you can tell her how you feel."  
I said," Thanks for the advice, X!"  
Dr.X chuckled," Anytime."  
I walked off as Blaze was looking at the window far from the controls on the bridge. I could see the sky. The sun was setting as she sighed. I than saw Quake walk over there.  
  
Blaze's POV  
I was looking out the window at the sunset and hearrd the sound of walking. Then, I knew it was Quake.  
Quake said," Beautiful, isn't it?"  
I answered as I turned my head to the left," Yes, it is. It's a perfect sunset."  
Quake said," So you're going to tell him?"  
I answered," I got a feeling that this is the night."  
Dr.X's voice suddenly started," I want to make a toast."  
Quake and I turned.  
  
Tempest's POV  
Dr.X and everyone raised their cups.  
Dr.X spoke," To Blaze, no matter how much pain she goes through, she gets the job done."  
Asazi said," A toast to her being able to take on two different people."  
I look at Blaze as she lightly blushed. I crossed my arms as Quake gave a smile.  
Quake said," For Blaze. She knows how to put up a fight and never gives up."  
Blaze stopped blushing and smiled.  
Blaze said,"Thank you all for having this celebration for me but we all deserve it. We all fought well and that is what makes this doom council."  
Everyone laughs as we all take a drink.  
Asazi said," Very true, Blaze. Very true."  
  
Later...  
The party had ended.  
  
Blaze's POV  
Everyone had retired to sleep except for me. I walked around the ship, having a very serious look on my face. I walked to the cargo bay and closed the door. I sighed and came to the window. I touched my hair and pushed it aside. Then I put my hand on the window.  
I than spoke these words," The three little words that I can't seem to say." 


	12. Faceoff

Author's note: I finally got an idea. Sorry for not posting a chapter sooner!  
  
Chapter 12: Face-off  
  
It was just not easy for Blaze to face the one she loved. She had many reasons to worry about it. It could be used as a weakness and used against her. There were some things that were still not known. For example, she remembered Prima Rage. prima Rage is on no one's side. She works for herself. She carries any weapon. Blaze still remembers the cold blue eyes on Prima's face. She was flashing back to the fight.She felt bad but no one saw it coming.  
  
Blaze's POV I was clearly scared to tell Tempest. I still thought about the wounds that I got from today. I knew that I could not hide from Tempest. We have been giving each other signals. I sighed and touched my arms. It was going to be a long night. I just stared into the window and was alone in my thoughts. I probably just need some air but I didn't want to leave the ship.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tempest found it hard to sleep as he was sitting up on his bed. He touched his forehead while his other hand was in a fist. He took deep breaths and knew his mind was on Blaze  
Tempest thought," I have to face her. I can't stand this no more."  
Tempest got off and left his quarters. He had walked down the hallway but tried to be as quiet as possible. He first headed to the bridge and did not see Blaze. Then he tried Blaze's quarters. He opened the door slowly but saw that Blaze was no where in sight. Tempest thought," Where could she be?"  
He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. He then realized I was in the cargo bay. He walked down the hallway. He opened and closed his hands for a moment. His body felt stiff as his neck creaked. He found the cargobay moments later. He silently opened the door.  
  
Blaze's POV  
  
My senses started to act up. I knew that someone was here.  
I replied," I know you are there."  
I had no clue that it was Tempest that was coming in. I stared into the window as my eyes narrowed. The door closed as I turned around fast. My hair whipped from my back and went to my shoulder. There stood Tempest, looking a bit nervous almost. He walked in until he was out of the darkness. It turns out a light just had to go out. I closed my eyes and sighed. It looks like I had to face off against Tempest. How can I tell him a simple word? I know that he listens to me but this was a hard point.  
He asked," Couldn't sleep?"  
I just nodded and crossed my arms.  
He replied," I couldn't sleep either. I was actually looking for you."  
I felt stunned.  
  
Next chapter: Will they get past nervousness to admit their love? 


	13. Double Confessions

Chapter 13: Double Confessions

Blaze's POV

He was looking for me? Was there something going on that I should know about? Still, his green eyes were watching me as I tried to remain calm and serious. However, I'm not sure if it would work or not.

"Came to talk," I asked as he walked over a bit closer but kept his distance.

I was not sure of what else to say as he nodded. He didn't have those lightning rods with him but it was common for me to see that from him. We had been through so much as a team. This probably all started with one letter and yet it was much more than that.

I moved my left hand and lit it up as he just about hit a box. I was almost amused as he saw it. His green eyes moved just for a moment as he sat down on the box that he just nearly hit.. I decided to make some small talk.

"It looks so calm out there tonight.", I said calmly as my eyes looked to the window at that moment.

I wondered what he was thinking as his eyes watched me. He just wore this look on his face and the expression was hard to read. He fights at my side and had protected me.

He replied," Always the calm before the storm."

I almost got confused but he was right with that statement as I walked away from the window. I nodded as he cleared his voice.

"I did really want to talk to you about something Blaze.", he spoke as it caught my attention.

"About what?", I asked.

Normal POV

Tempest looked at Blaze as he takes a deep breath. He almost went silent on her as she stopped the flames in her hands, leaving her in darkness.

"I know that something is happening and it has to be said.", he said.

Blaze nodded as she looked at him.

"There's so much going on but I'm curious to know what you are talking about, Tempest.", she spoke.

He takes a deep breath and gained his confidence as he stood up. He was right in front of her.

"I have to admit that I have been hiding something from you Blaze. I'm sure you have been hiding something from me too.", he spoke as he felt ready for this.

Blaze nods and motions him to continue with a simple motion of her head. He saw that she was wanting to hear this.

"For some time now, we have been a team and I really had felt that you had felt something towards me. I mean we do work together well but something has been bothering me.", he started.

He paused as Blaze locked her eyes on him.

"Remember all those times that I was there for you and when I fought for you?", he asked her.

Blaze replies," Of course I do. You know that I was there for you too. On the day that we ran into trouble down in the sewers, you fought and after that fight, you surprised me."

He remembers the kiss very well but quickly got out of those thoughts.

"I have to admit that it is hard for me to do this but I know that it's the right thing to do. After all, you seem to risk yourself for me and you had always been there when I needed someone.", he continued.

Blaze tilts her head. She had no idea of what was to come next. He seemed hesitant to move his hands as his eyes looked a bit worried.

"I always will be Tempest.", Blaze spoke softly.

Blaze nearly blushed as she said that without any warning. Tempest's heart raced as her beauty was stuck on his mind. Blaze looked at him as he took one step closer to her.

"That does mean something to me. I do want you to know that I have felt this way about you for a long time since you joined our team. At first, I saw you as a friend and someone I could trust though it took me a while to adjust.", he spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Does he...", she thought but it started to trail off as she almost felt shock. Her body did not even register it yet.

"Don't we all?", she asked.

He nodded and touches her left hand, making sure that he had a good hold of it. It was a hard thing for him to do. He felt nervous to the point where he could of blurted out something but instead, he looked down a bit.

"Blaze, I just want you to know that I really do love you.", he said as he closed his eyes.

Blaze felt shock. She felt certain that he did love her.

He added," I don't want to lose you and I thought I almost lost you a few times."

Blaze widened her eyes but squeezed his hand. He knew that she was probably scared to feel that love but she did love him back. With her free hand, she moved it to his chin and with two fingers, she made him look up a bit. He opened his eyes.

"I have to admit that there has been times when I was uncertain if I could confess what I feel.", she said as she kept her fingers on there.

His eyes almost looked sad but he did not regret his choice. He had to let her know the truth.

"Tempest...I love you too.", she said as she felt uncertain.

Was Blaze that scared? She knew that she was before but it just came out. He looked into her brown eyes and noticed something bout them. He used his free hand to touch the hand she had by his chin.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"I'm happy that I was able to confess my feelings but there seems to be more on my mind.", she answered while looking away.

He frowned almost but was wearing a concerned look.

"Well, tell me what's wrong. You acted strange already during the battle and over reacted after that fight with that Prima Rage person.", he said, with a concerned tone in his voice.

Well,he wanted answers. He did feel happy at that moment but then it changed to worry. He held both her hands but let them go.

"I was scared.", she confessed.

"Scared?", he asked with some confusion.

Blaze turned away from him and walked up to the window, touching the glass when she got there. She looked down.

"We had been through alot. I really wanted to tell you but I as scared that if anyone found out, someone would of been hurt. I was worried that you were going to get hurt because of me.", she said with sorrow in her voice.

Could he blame her? Not really. She seemed to have some compassion and shows kindness at her team. Tempest sighed softly and walked over. He took a chance and moved his arms, locking them on her waist. Blaze felt his arms.Her arms went to her side.

"I'm willing to take that chance Blaze. I could not blame you for being scared. It wasn't easy to do this either. I will not get hurt because of you. I don't want to lose you because of those doubts. You have to let them go.", he spoke, making it clear that he wanted to be there.

After a few seconds, there was silence. She moved her body bac as Temptest opened both eyes a bit wider but not to wide. He held her tightly to his body.

"You're right. Besides, we managed to confess our feelings. What matters to me now is that I have you.", Blaze spoke as she smirked.

She moved her arms and touched his arms. He loosened his grip and she turned to face him. She seemed to feel better now as Tempest looked into her eyes. The two smirked but he smiled. He brought her in close.

"I will protect you Blaze.", he spoke as he moved in close.

Her body relaxed as Tempest moves his head in and presses his lips against hers. Her arms move and touch his body as he had his arms on her lower back. He closed his eyes while she did the same with her eyes. He moved one of his arms and with his hand, he moved her hair aside.

It was a sweet kiss as he pressed in on her lips. After a minute or so, he releases the kiss and they almost blush right away. He smiled and held her close to his body. She felt his body heat as she closed her eyes. He was not going to let her go. No matter what. It was getting late but they did not care. They finally had each other.

Their heads were touching as she closed her eyes. He looked up at the window and saw that it did indeed get dark outside. He nudged his head against hers. She opened her eyes.

"It's getting late isn't it?", she asked.

He nodded as she moved away. She smirked a bit as they held hands.

"I'll take you back Blaze. Maybe we will fall asleep tonight.", he spoke.

It almost felt like a joke as she nodded. Together, the two of them left the cargo bay and started to walk back to their quarters.

"I feel much better confessing.", he said.

"Me too.", she adds as she holds his arm.

"It did bother me for a while but at least we did it.", Tempest said as the two continued walking.

She nods once more. After a few minutes, they make it to her quarters. She opened the door part way and turned to face him.

"See you in the morning Tempest and thanks for tonight. You really made my day.", she said as she embraced him once more. He held her as she kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned red as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Your welcome. Sleep well.", he told her.

She smiled as he returned it.

"You too.", she spoke.

After a few seconds, they departed from each other as he walked off for the night. For her, this night was really something. She walked into her quarters and closed the door. She finally had the person she loved with her and all that mattered now was being with him and protecting the team. As she went to her bed,she knew that she would be dreaming about this for some time. She opens the covers and heads back into bed, slowly falling asleep and knowing that everything was going to change from there. 


	14. In Thought

Chapter 14: In Thought

On the next day, it felt like things were almost back to normal in a sense. Blaze had nearly slept in but she almost found it hard to sleep. There were times when she thought of the day that she recieved her powers. She was mostly fortunate that he did not seem to ask what else she was hiding. He had no idea of how she even met Prima and how her life was in constant danger. No one had known the truth and not even the Action Man team knew considering that when she was not Blaze, she was on the Action Man team helping them.

She may of shown compassion for both sides but knowing that she might have to reveal the truth sooner or later might prove to be the ultimate challenge. She had confessed to Tempest that she was scared that he might of got hurt because of her yet he was willing to take that chance. Even as she thought about what had happened so far, she knew that there was some people that she could trust on both sides.

Blaze thought," Even after all that happened, I am fortunate that things have not gotten worse yet."

She could still remember the kiss they shared in the cargo bay last night and even as she sat up, she could not help but touch her lips. Her hand had moved away as she knew that things would get more interesting. She could still remember what he looked like before he transformed into Tempest considering that when she was in her normal form, she had been there to witness it in a sense.

Blaze moved out of bed after a few minutes and did not really think that she would be bothered unless she had to do shift on the bridge. She knew that there would be more plans coming from Dr.X in an attempt to cause trouble of course. She did not really ask to be a villian yet it was becoming an experience for her to remember. Her skills had really came in handy but everyone had their own talents.

She stretched her body, ignoring the fact that she had been in a fight not that long ago. Sighing softly, she decided to sit down and brush her hair. She knew that she would have to leave the Doom Council to see what Alex and the others were up to but she had not decided when. She also had to make sure that she was not discovered leaving as well.

As her mind seemed to almost wander off deeply into thought, she managed to not steer herself away from reality. She had only took a few minutes to comb her hair before doing what other things she had to do and grabbing her jacket. She knew that things had felt a bit quiet but for now, she knew that things would change very soon. She wondered what Tempest was even thinking right now but she had to embrace the fact that things will never always be the same. As she opened the door, she knew that a new adventure will begin soon enough. Closing the door behind her, she makes her way to the front and just thinks of the many possibilities of what might happen next. 


End file.
